


Christmas Dinner

by vidnyia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidnyia/pseuds/vidnyia
Summary: Historia never thought she would maintain a relationship again. But then, she met Ymir.





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



Historia was the type of girl who you know for one night only; the type of girl that went home with a different stranger every week and didn’t try to hide it.

Long term relationships were not her style. She’d tried before, with guys and girls that she’d met while at the nightclub, but she felt trapped. She couldn’t function with someone wanting to know where she was, what she was doing. Historia could never understand how people control themselves in committed relationships. It’s not as if she instantly stopped finding other people attractive as soon as she got a girlfriend or boyfriend. Historia hated having no freedom, and she had vowed that she would never restrict herself like that again. She was content with being alone, sated by the occasional fling. It didn’t matter who it was - after a while, Historia lost interest.

Until she met her. Ymir.

Historia met most of her flings at nightclubs, where after one too many drinks they would stumble back to Historia’s small flat and have sex until the sun rose. She’d kick them out after that. Ymir, though, had met Historia for the first time in the supermarket. In the cat food aisle, all places. On a Tuesday.

Historia had been staring at the cat food as if the labels were written in hieroglyphics. She wasn’t a cat person in the slightest, but her mother had asked her to pick some up while she was on the way to her house. A tall, dark haired, freckled girl was watching her with amusement, a half-smile, half-smirk written on her lips. Even though autumn was in full swing, she wore a pair of dark sunglasses on her head, and no coat, simply a plaid shirt and jeans which had been noticeably well-worn.

“What are you looking for?” She’d said, nearly causing Historia to jump out of her skin. Historia shot daggers at her before realising how stunningly attractive she was.

Historia showed her the text from her mother. “I have no idea about this shit.”

“Oh,” the girl pointed to the top shelf, “it’s up there.”

Historia looked up at the shelf, realising it wasn’t even worth attempting to reach it. She laughed at her. “How many do you need?”

“Three,” Historia said sullenly. “Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome, er...?”

“Historia.”

“God, that name is gorgeous. Suits you,” the girl smiled and winked. “I’m Ymir.”

Their eyes met, and Historia felt the familiar pang of attraction that so frequently caused her trouble in the past. And that had been that.

On Friday night, Historia called Ymir and invited her over. It hadn’t taken long before they had moved to the bedroom. On Saturday morning, Ymir left, but Historia, strangely enough, didn’t feel satisfied. Midday on Monday Historia broke her own rule; she called Ymir again.

And again.

And again.

Historia had found herself becoming far too attached, but for some reason she couldn’t resist Ymir, and her wicked smile, and her expert touch. Their meetings went from just sex to sex and then breakfast, and then to lunch, and then to hanging out together, doing their usual daily tasks. Historia had found herself partaking in all the things she had laughed at people for, and slowly but surely, she was breaking every single one of her rules. But she couldn’t help herself.

As the colours of autumn were covered by the white of winter snow, Historia found herself wondering about Christmas. Her family were desperate for her to find a girl or a guy to bring over at Christmas, for her to settle down. Until then, Historia thought that would never happen. But, as always, life always finds a way to be surprising.

So when Christmas came and Historia found herself sitting in front of her beaming mother and her sister Frieda with Ymir at her side, she rationalised with herself. If this day goes well, then surely it will be okay for me to admit that I love Ymir to myself, really. At her side, Ymir smiled and gently brushed her foot against Historia’s.

Despite this, Historia felt anxious, knowing that she had told her family nothing about the fact that her and Ymir had been dating now for almost three months. She was sure that they assumed that Ymir was just her latest fling.

But Ymir got along well with Frieda, and they cracked jokes, some of which were at Historia’s expense, though she laughed along with them. Their cat, Ilyse, sat under the table, purring gently. Historia could feel her heart warming as she realised just how much fun she was having with Ymir and her family. Never in her life had she thought she would meet a girl who would fit so well, so easily, into her life. 

“So, how did you two meet?” Historia’s mother asked as she took her second portion of potatoes. 

“Oh, His’ was picking up cat food and couldn’t reach the shelf it was on,” Ymir laughed. “I helped her with it.”

Historia’s mother and Freida shared a look of surprise.

“The last time you picked me up some cat food was months ago,” her mother said, casting an expression of confusion at Historia. 

Historia’s face flushed beet red. “Well, I, er-”

“Don’t tell me you’ve been dating for months,” Frieda’s mouth was agape.

“Well, yeah,” Ymir said, smiling at Historia. “Why’s that a surprise?”

Historia’s mother squealed and leapt up from the dinner table to envelop Ymir in a tight hug. Ymir shot Historia a look of utter bewilderment, and she laughed. 

“You did it, you tamed my Historia!”

_ “Mum!”  _

Her mother laughed and sat back down at the table. Despite her embarrassment, Historia was sure. 

Ymir was the girl for her, there was no doubt about it. 

  
  



End file.
